Vampires and Vampire Hunters Love
by sell11
Summary: This is a story about a Vampire Prince Inuyasha and a Sister of a vampire slayer together. It starts out without Inuyasha or Kagome then it gets to them in chapter 3. 2nd Fic. Enjoy. Lots of action and violence. A bit of potty mouth should I say too.
1. Prologue

Vampires and Vampire Hunters Love Chapter1: Prologue It was a very lonely night at the train station of Kyoto. A mysterious couple was standing on top of the railings waiting for something to appear into the darkness of where they were. The mysterious couple was on top of where the train is going to pass through. It was just ten minutes till midnight and they could already hear the rustling of the train tracks. They knew what to expect and not to expect. These were the time where they do not expect because they already knew what the rustling was about. It was what the couple came here for. They were coming to destroy what was in the train. They could already smell blood even if they were just human. They were not just any human beings though. They were the people from a very special elite force where they slay vampires for the government just like the FBI or the CIA finding unknown aliens and murderers. People say vampires don't exist because they were not real like dinosaurs, aliens, giant squids, and other super natural or unknown beings they knew about. But the vampires are as real as it gets in their job and lives. They sometimes even get tracked down and hunted by vampires since they killed their relatives or just for fun. Vampire hunters are very strong and sometimes have spiritual powers to protect their homes. Hunters like these two strangers are very strong. They're very swift and sly with powers that can match up to the vampires. The more vampires though, the less they can slay. It is very complicated to attack the vampires since their attack can increase in dramatic states. The strangers stood there as to wait till the clock strikes midnight and when the train stops, their going to attack. "I will go into the train and attack when I have the right timing and you will go to the other side of the railing and help me when I need back up. Sometimes vampire can swiftly avoid attacks and escape. That's where you come in. Get it?" "Okay! It's not like it's the first day when I came with you. Here! Don't forget the blood of vampires. It raises our powers for a certain time but then we need the antidote so we don't change into a vamp!" said the second person who was a female who handed a capsule to the male.  
  
"Do I ever forget my own stuff?" The woman was about to answer "Wait! Don't answer that. Let's just drink it and get this over with. Cheers!" as the man drank the red liquid.  
  
"Cheers!" said the woman. "This always tastes so bad every time I try it."  
  
"Did you hear that? Shit it's midnight. Get ready! This is goanna be a long night." As soon as he said that sentence, the train stopped in front of the port and there was no noise. The man quickly jumped and did a back flip and landed on the train easily. He quickly ripped the door open and slips in only to find a swarm of regular bats. He dodged them easily. The air itself wasn't what it seemed. Traces of blood was everywhere and teeth marks on the passengers. All the clothes and other essentials were all over the place and food was nowhere to be seen. Blood clogged up the air and you could see bat shit all over the place. There were many things piled up in chunks. Then there was a sudden movement. You could see all the people that had bite marks start shaking and their clothing started to change into black leather pants, black shirts, and a black jacket with the back that goes down to their feet. There were some that wore black hats. The man, who was named Ken, jumped through the window causing it to break in the process. He quickly grabbed his weapon from the pocket which happened to be a hilt of a sword that didn't have a blade to it. He quickly tapped the button the left and the left side of the hilt shot out a heavy strong rope. The rope tangled itself in one of the vampires and Ken pulled the hilt and the vampire came his way. He quickly pressed the left side again causing the rope to withdraw to him. He quickly but unnoticeably pressed the right button and a thick but sharp blade came out. Ken stabbed the vampire in the chest and watched it go on flames and then disintegrate into a pile of dust. He quickly ran and tried to slash the other vampires but they were too fast for him. **********************The Other Person********************* "What's taking him? He has already been at it for one hour. I just-"The woman stopped in mid sentence when something or someone attacked her. She quickly recovered and kicked whoever was on top of her in the stomach really hard. She got up and saw the vampire who bit all the people in the train. She quickly took out her weapon which was same as Ken's and pressed the right button for the sword. She quickly dodged some attacks from the vampire. When the vampire hit her in the jaw, she flew into one of the walls. She then got up and quickly turned 180 degrees and kicked the vampire square in the jaw. The woman, who was named Kikyo, quickly got her weapon and stabbed the vampire in the chest. After seeing the pile of dust, she ran to where Ken was fighting. She helped him fight some of the vampires. She quickly darted to one of the vampires and used the rope, which had a dull end and shot it right through the vampire's chest. While the couple was fighting, they did not sense a dangerous vampire. His name was Naraku. He is a powerful vampire. He can manipulate other vampires to help him get what he desires. After his little watch at his 'Entertainment', he swooped down and tried to attack the hunters. Kikyo quickly saw what Naraku was doing and pushed Ken and herself into the café. She quickly turned around and grabbed the weapon and tried to wrap Naraku in the whip. She missed and tried using the sword instead of the rope. Ken recovered and joined her by attacking Naraku too. Kikyo was close to Naraku so she jumped and did a back-flip-kick into Naraku's stomach. She quickly used her rope again but this time she hit Naraku. The one thing Kikyo didn't know was that Naraku knew of the attack and reflected it to Kikyo. The rope hit her in the stomach painfully. She stood up and limped to get her weapon. She got it and tried again. This time she was successful in wrapping Naraku in the rope. Naraku struggled but couldn't be free. Ken quickly took the opportunity and grabbed his weapon from his pocket and pressed the left button to get the rope since Kikyo's rope is not holding on. Once the rope was around Naraku, he and Kikyo dragged Naraku towards them. Ken and Kikyo released their rope and brought out their blade side and tried to kill Naraku. Naraku quickly reflected the sword of Ken's and it hit Kikyo in the stomach. Naraku was badly injured so he took this opportunity and flew away in his bat form. Ken quickly ran to Kikyo's aid but Kikyo was already gone. She died from the sword impaling her stomach. Ken sobbed into Kikyo's shirt. He then carried her bridal style into the darkness of the night where he could arrange a grave for Kikyo's horrid death of the Evil Naraku, Count of the Shirel Empire.  
  
~End Chapter1: Prologue  
  
Do not own Inuyasha or the movie of The Twins Effect. I got this idea from the movie. 


	2. Introducing Inuyasha and Kagome

Vampires and Vampire Hunters Love Chapter2: The Introduction of Inuyasha and Kagome Begins  
  
It was a very stormy night. You could practically call it a typhoon in the east. There was an old and beautiful church not far away out of Kyoto. Inside were candles and everything you can think of. It was a well used church during war time where people use to come and pray to the gods. Now it was left alone in the middle of the forest. People say it was haunted since it was always so clean. They think it is a ghost and it used to be a janitor. Only one person knew who cleaned it. It was a woman who very beautiful. She has long, pale beautiful legs, pale skin with tinges of pink. She had gracious green eyes. She always kept everything spick and span. She was the one who owns it. One night she got call that some rich person wishes to buy it. She was so very happy. No one ever goes to this place and she happens to find a buyer. The person just told there name was Kouga and that he was the body guard for the rich man but never mentioned the rich man's name. She was glad and that they said that they will pay ten million dollars for the church. She was shocked. She can't believe this old church was getting sold. She was told that she had to hire some people to move some stuff into the church. They asked that the stuff is fragile and that they cannot be opened and that whoever does, they will report them or be punished. She was kind of scared of these new people. She though is scared but not stupid. She will do it for the money. She had a week to prepare for this and that she will do this or the deal is off. She quickly ran off to the store to go grab some items, leaving her name tag left behind saying: Ayamae.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the People who bought the Church ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well ....you sure made a fool of yourself. I can't believe that you have got a church instead of a hotel or a mansion. The Lord gave you a whole bunch cash and you just got a damn church. I can't believe that you are going to live in a crappy church. It is not funny you know!" said a man with great green eyes. He was well built with muscles like steel. He had his hair into a long ponytail and he had tan skin.  
  
"Don't you know anything Kouga? If someone as rich as I am, lives in good looking building like what you suggested, I would have been killed long time ago. They just have to check every five-star hotel or every mansion in Japan and they will find me. They think I am very predictable and that I have too much taste. I have to find some place they won't even think twice about even looking. They need me to get to what they want and I won't let that happen. Once that happen, the world is doomed!' said a man in a red T-shirt, black leather jacket that goes down to your feet. He also wore black jeans that had some chains. He wore dark leather shoes. This mysterious person was not what it seems. He had a mystic aura that cannot be easily detected. He had violet eyes, long dark brown hair that goes up to his mid back and a smile that could make any lady melt into heaps of gooey liquid. She had excellent taste. He was just like a regular person drinking things that seemed to be red wine. His name was Inuyasha Kaze. His friend, Kouga Wolf, was his friend when they were very small. He played with him all the time. They were like best friends that can't be separated by anything. They, although seems quite weird, they are very kind. They were not those 'I-am-hot-and-can-get-all-chicks-to-go- with-me' kinds of people. They were more like 'Hi, I'm friendly' kinds of people.  
  
While they were talking about some kind of book, they heard some kind of person talking to someone very seductively. "Hey love. I can't believe how beautiful you are. That girl never stood a chance like you. She may be pretty but you're just as pretty." said a guy as he held on to lovely woman. Inuyasha suddenly didn't feel so well and that he could just feel his red wine coming up his throat with some food he ate. As he was trying not to regurgitate his food, he heard a large thump. He whipped his head around to see a woman with beautiful features looking at the guy that was making him sick. She had long raven like hair, lovely chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin with a little ting of pink from anger. She wore a midnight blue coloured skirt that went down to her knees. She had a blue tank top that matched her skirt. She also had necklace that had shark teeth on it with some seashells. Her aura was flashing pink, blue, red, and violet. She was like a beautiful mad woman on the verge of killing someone. Inuyasha wasn't blinking but feel bad for what the guy who dumped her or pissed her off. She carefully walked over to the guy. "What did I say when we began our relationship?" said the woman calmly. "I said number one, never find a woman uglier than me. Number two, you have to cut of one thing from your body from your body. Number three is that you can't dump me! ONLY I CAN DUMP YOU! You got that?" she said with some sadness.  
  
"Number one is complete. Look! She has bigger breasts than you. A hot figured body and lovely eyes. She has everything that you don't have. What else is there wrong? Number three was kind of stupid and dumb! Number two is that I have to cut something off from me right? Alright pass me your knife!" he said with a rising voice. The woman took a knife out and handed it to him. He placed the knife over his index finger. Everyone in the room was staring. "Here! This is what I owe you!" He said, and without hesitation. Without a moment to waste, he quickly put pressure on the knife and chopped of his..............nail? Yes he chopped of a nail and handed it to her and took off with his other girlfriend. The woman just stood their, she wanted to just sit somewhere and cry but she won't cry. She was not a weakling. Inuyasha, sensing the stress, pulled out a chair beside him and patted the seat to signal that she can sit there. The woman saw the sign and sat. She took the red wine and almost drank it when Inuyasha stopped her and said she can't drink it. She looked at him confused. Inuyasha shrugged and just ordered her a martini. The waiter came back with the martini and she drank it without hesitation. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at Kouga who was talking on the cell. He turned back at the woman who just got her cell out and pressed some buttons. "May I see your phone?" Inuyasha just handed her his phone with a confused look. "Here! Now you can call me whenever you want, Inuyasha. I figured it out since it was on the phone. By the way I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. You seem interesting. I'm sorry to bother you. I have to go! Bye!" As she said that, she walked to the exit and left. Inuyasha just couldn't put a finger on what feeling he was having right now. It felt so warm and fuzzy. Kouga just finished his call and looked over to see his friend all lovey dovey style. Kouga just looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. He notices that a girl was here but was not sure because he was on the phone. He quickly thought it over. Hiss boss have defiantly fell in love with a girl. He let al thoughts slip and told his boss the conversation he had, had. "The woman at the church told us that everything will be ready in a week and that she can even put in air conditioning for up. I told her to put some kind of thing to block out some of the sun. She asked why but I told her that you had a skin problem and she told me she'll quickly see to that. She is so nice. You can practically tell she is so beautiful from her voice. So boss, who's that lucky girl that caught your undying attention? Is she hot?" Inuyasha said nothing but can only stare. 'Wow....she was beautiful. I hope I see her again.'  
  
"Kagome Higurashi"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Inuyasha. I can't wait to see you again."  
  
~End Chapter~ I would like to tell people that I changed some stuff about this fic. It is based on the movie, but also I added some thoughts and action that the movie didn't have. The characters in this fic are a bit OOC but from the movie......the actors compared to the characters to Inuyasha.......are very different. EnjoY! 


End file.
